A jointless artificial foot for a leg prosthesis is disclosed by Martin et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,594. Unlike earlier solutions wherein the artificial foot has a rigid construction provided with a joint in order to imitate the function of the ankle, the jointless artificial foot of Martin et al. employs a resilient foot insert which is arranged inside a foot molding. The insert is of approximately C-shaped design in longitudinal section, with the opening to the rear, and takes up the prosthesis load with its upper C-limb and via its lower C-limb transmits that load to a leaf spring connected-thereto. The leaf spring as seen from the underside is of convex design and extends approximately parallel to the sole region, forward beyond the foot insert into the foot-tip region. The Martin et al. invention is based on the object of improving the jointless artificial foot with regard to damping the impact of the heel, the elasticity, the heel-to-toe walking and the lateral stability, in order thus to permit the wearer to walk in a natural manner, the intention being to allow the wearer both to walk normally and also to carry out physical exercise and to play sports. However, the dynamic response characteristics of this known artificial foot are limited. There is a need for a higher performance prosthetic foot having improved applied mechanics design features which can improve amputee athletic performances involving activities such as running, jumping, sprinting, starting, stopping and cutting, for example.
Other prosthetic feet have been proposed by Van L. Phillips which allegedly provide an amputee with an agility and mobility to engage in a wide variety of activities which were precluded in the past because of the structural limitations and corresponding performances of prior art prostheses. Running, jumping and other activities are allegedly sustained by these known feet which, reportedly, may be utilized in the same manner as the normal foot of the wearer. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,071,313; 5,993,488; 5,899,944; 5,800,569; 5,800,568; 5,728,177; 5,728,176; 5,824,112; 5,593,457 5,514,185; 5,181,932; and 4,822,363, for example.